Sólo perdóname esta vez
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Después de todo cuando se había encontrado a manos de la muerte, se habia percatado de todo los momentos que había desperdiciado con Rangiku y ahora era demasiado tarde, a pesar de quería su perdón- one shot * inspirado en el nuevo capitulo del manga*


**Título: Sólo perdóname esta vez**

**Pairing: Gin x Rangiku**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, si me perteneciera no haría sufrir tanto a Rangiku**

Ya era inutil, habia sido demasiado ingenuo para ayudar a Aizen, de no ver a través de él, sabiendo como se arriesgaba si le traiccionaba.

-¡Gin!- escuchaba él sus gritos desesperados, no podía visualizar a la dueña de aquella voz todo era muy borroso, sin duda su tiempo se estaba acabando y con su final le llegaban recuerdos de como había comenzado todo...

_La pelinaranja caminaba por los pasillos de la décima división, había conseguido graduarse en poco tiempo y estaba muy contenta mientras estaba bien preparada con una gran pila de documentos en sus manos._

_- Espero que mi capitán sea guapo - sonrió mientras chocaba con alguien- ¡Lo..lo siento mucho!- gritó avergonzada, había caído al suelo con todos los documentos alrededor, cuando intentó ver la cara de aquel individuo éste la cogió del brazo, llevandola a otro lado y la empujó sin soltar su agarre._

_- Te atrapé - susurró él mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la de ella._

_-¡Gin! - gritó sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí!_

_- ¿No debería preguntarte eso yo a tí?- sonrió, sin duda desde que la había dejado en el Rukongai, ambos habían cambiado muchisimo, ella se había dejado el pelo largo, y se había convertido en todo una mujer, mientras que él seguía teniendo la misma apariencia que cuando era niño, con aquel ambiente misterioso que aun le rodeaba._

_- Yo tambien decidí ser una shinigami y ser fuerte._

_- Rangiku, Rangiku, seguro que has venido por mí._

_-¡Por supuesto que no!- negó rápidamente mientras intentaba soltarse de su agarre, pero él lo hizo más fuerte - ¡Suéltame!_

_El chico de pelo plateado dió un pequeño beso en su cuello, y siguió subiendo hasta que sus labios estaban en su oido._

_- No ha sido buena idea que hayas venido, puedo volver a desaparecer- susurró antes de soltarla- nos vemos Rangiku-chan- dijo de forma inocentona mientras se despedía de ella con la mano._

_No había comprendido su actitud, en ningun momento desde que le conoció siempre lo había visto alguien misterioso, pero era la única persona que le podía proteger, con la única persona que se sentía agusto, cogió los uniformes del suelo dubitativa "¿En qué estas metido ahora? , se preguntó así misma preocupada._

Gin intentó moverse entre los escombros en los que se encontraba, pero era inútil, su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado, escupió sangre sin dejar de sonreir en ningún momento.

" Esa fué la primera vez.. que me equivoqué al dejarte sola pero.. no sería la primera"

_- Oi Gin - gritó entusiasmada la pelinaranja._

_- ¿ Qué ocurre ahora, Rangiku? - preguntó mientras apoyaba una mejilla en su mano y revisaba aquellos informes, o eso es lo que intentaba hacer._

_- ¿Vendrás a ver los fuegos artificiales?, es el cumpleaños de mi capitán y nos ha invitado a que los veamos todos juntos, Hinamori y Aizen- taichou tambien estaran._

_- Claro._

_Esa noche él se encontraba en el bosque, acabando con la vida de un shinigami que había descubierto sus planes, miró al cielo al escuchar el "boom" de los fuegos artificiales, ¿ Cómo se sentiría sola esperandole?_

-¡Gin, resiste!- gritó entre lágrimas mientras aparecía corriendo entre shumpos y se arrodillaba ante él - ¡No te mueras, no te mueras!

_Esa era una de las pocas veces que la veía llorar, y pensar que todo lo hacía por tu bien..._

_-¡Quieto!- le cogió del brazo mientras apuntaba a su cuello - No te muevas, Gin-taichou_

_Su verdadero objetivo había salido a la luz delante de todos, el corazon de la subcapitana de la décima se encontraba roto por su actitud.A pesar de ello su silueta firme no soltaba a aquel hombre que era su vida._

_- Gomen ne Rangiku - dijo desapareciendo _

_- ¿ Por qué? ... ¿ Por qué siempre desapareces? - sus lágrimas bailaban por su bello rostro._

Su respiración se iba haciendo más lenta, todos aquellos momentos que había desperdiciado y en los que no había pedido perdón.

- Ran..giku yo...

- ¡No digas nada, te pondrás bien!

- ... Je... perdóname, esta vez... - cerró los ojos muriendo en el instante.

_- No quiero luchar contigo, apartate - dijo el ex capitan de la tercera a su enemiga- Estas en mi camino._

_- Mi deber es luchar , ruge haineko - trás la liberación de su zanpakutô, intento tener cabeza fría contra él, sabia que era inutil_

_... Gin ..._

_Cuando abrió los ojos se percató de la herida de su estómago, no sentía nada, ni siquiera un pequeño dolor, todo había sido obra de él para mantenerla al margen, en una decisión tan peligrosa._

_- No...no puede ser que tú.. - se levantó con rápidez, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

-¡Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn! - abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de la persona que más había amado en el mundo...

Fin

¿ Qué os parecio?

Se me ocurrio con el nuevo capitulo del manga de esta semana

la verdad es que Gin me dió pena . pero se lo buscó por dejar sola a Rangiku(?)

espero que hayais disfrutado el fic

nos vemos en otro ;)

Rukia Kurosaki-chan


End file.
